Skylar Dixon
by WeasleyLover01
Summary: Hi, I'm Skylar Dixon. I'm ten years old but, not a normal one, i'm a survivor, staying in a camp by the quarry with my dad and uncle. Why am I survivor? Because, the world's gone to shit, Biter's roam the fucking area, eat anything that breathes. (This story starts off in Season One of the Walking Dead.) I do NOT own the Walking Dead.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Skylar Dixon. I'm ten years old but, not a normal one, i'm a survivor, staying in a camp by the quarry with my dad and uncle. Why am I survivor? Because, the world's gone to shit, Biter's roam the fucking area, eat anything that breathes.

(This story starts off in Season One of the Walking Dead.)

I do NOT own the Walking Dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

I do not own the Walking Dead.

I was sharpening my knife as I sat beside my uncle Daryl, he was skinning some squirrel's as we listened to my dads snores, he snorted making me smirk looking up at my uncle.

" You know, I always wanted a pet. Never imagined it would be a pig. " I said, earning a small tiny smile from him.

That's my uncle, he rarely did smile, well if you know him well enough, you can see in his eyes he's smiling. Uncle Daryl is like that, a bit closed off. That was all to blame on their father, Grandpa Dixon, dad had told me stories about him when he was drunk, 'bout how he beat on him and uncle Daryl when they were growing up, that's why my dad worked his hardest to stay away from me when he was drinking, didn't want anything to happen. Of course even when he was drunk nothing ever did, despite what other people said, my pops was a good father, a great one.

He and uncle Daryl taught me how to hunt, track and use a crossbow. They'd given me lots of presents over the years, things to help me survive, I had a compass around my neck, I had a large hunting knife on my belt, my own crossbow, sure it was small then my uncle's but, it did the trick. The hunting came in handy these days. Usually it's me and my uncle who go hunting, for the camp. Dad does sometimes but mostly he does the skinning and gutting when we get back. Everybody at camp doesn't seem to like my dad and uncle, they tolerate my uncle more than my dad, I couldn't really blame them because I mean, he was Merle Dixon, toughest son of a bitch you'd ever know. He could be a prick and if he saw a pretty lady, he always had to comment.

I put my now sharpened knife back on my bent and stood up, raising my arm's above my head and bending back a little until my back popped, then I sighed and looked around the camp.

Everything was quiet and relaxed, but mostly because my dad was still asleep, I looked over to see Sophia and Carl playing in the dirt and when Sophia spotted me she waved me over, I hesitated but earning a nod from my uncle, I walked over sitting beside them giving them each a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting with Sophia and Carl, they kept asking me so much questions I thought I was in a interrogation, although I don't know what cop would ask about my favorite color and if I wanted to braid each other's hair.

I looked over as my dad called my name, he was standing in front of the tent looking real grumpy, uncle Daryl must have woke him up earlier then he'd planned.

" See you guys later. " I called to Carl and Sophia as I hurried over to my dad, he looked down at me and I smiled up at him " Morning dad. How'd you sleep? " I asked

" What did I tell you about the others? " he said sternly

" We were just talking. " I whined

" I don't care, they don't care about us, the only reason their letting us stay here is because we get their food, they don't care about us hicks " He said

" You know I hate that word. " I said glaring

I'd heard that word many times before the biter's came, kids would always make fun of me because I didn't have the same clothes as them, and I didn't act like them.

" Just stay away from them Sky. " he said walking off, I sighed and sat down by our tent pulling out my knife to draw pattern's in the dirt, after awhile a shadow covered me and I looked up to see shane looking down at me.

" How you doing Skylar? " he asked

" Fine. " I said.

I didn't really like Shane, he just didn't seem right to me, and he was always trying to boss me around, treating me like a kid.

" Some of the woman are doing laundry at the quarry, why don't you go help them for a little. " He said, I looked at him in shock and confusion.

" Do laundry, no thanks. " I said

" Everyone's got to help out Skylar. " he said

" Excuse me? I go hunting. Me and my family, we put food in your mouth's. " I said standing up tucking my knife back in my belt.

" Look, i'm not trying to start an argument, just would you please go help them. " he said looking annoyed.

" No. Why don't you stop acting like you own the place, and go wash the fucking laundry yourself. " I said glaring at him, he narrowed his eyes at me taking a step closer.

" There a problem pig? " Someone said and we both looked over to see my dad walking up with a cigarette in his mouth.

" No problem, just asking Sky here to help out with some laundry. " Shane said.

" She don't got to do any laundry, we don't ask you all to wash our's, don't ask her to wash yours. Get lost. " Dad said, Shane looked at my dad glaring for a few more moments, while my dad just stood there smirking, finally Shane turned and walked off.

Dad looked over at me and I rolled my eyes.

" I am getting tired of them telling me what to do, can you believe they still want us doing homework? " I said and he chuckled at me " they should be teaching them how to shoot, how to use a damn knife. Their going to get their kids killed, surprised we haven't lost someone by now. " I said


	4. Chapter 4

I scrubbed the shirt I held angrily, since my dad had gone off on a damn run, and Daryl went hunting without me, Shane had managed to get me to the quarry, I was washing clothes a little ways from where Amy, Andrea, Carol and Lori were washing clothes, Shane had told me either I did homework or wash clothes, I could have just ignored him but he would not leave me alone about it, he was lucky I didn't shut him up myself.

I looked up as the woman laughed their damn heads off and I glared, rolling my eyes I grabbed a pair of carl's jeans, I began scrubbing at them and I looked over to see him and Shane splashing in the water, they were apparently catching frogs but what I could see, they were doing it wrong. I sighed and picked up the last of the clothes I had, when I picked it up something fell out of the pocket and I picked it up to see it was a row of condoms, I looked back at the pants and saw they were Shane's worn out jeans I held.

My eyes widened, who the hell was he using these for? Lori. That had to be it, that's why they'd both disappear all the time, leaving carl to be looked after by Carol. How could she do that to her husband, Carl had told me about how they'd had to leave his father in the city because he had been in a coma, how could she just get over her husband so quickly? And with her husbands best friend?!

I set the condoms aside and washed the jeans, when I was done I tossed them into the basket with the others and tucked the condoms in my pocket, i'd give them to him later, I walked back up to camp alone and hung the clothes on the line then I walked over to where Shane was washing his bloody knuckles, I considered asking him what happened but I didn't really care, I pulled out the condoms walking over to him and tossed them at him.

" Make sure you empty your pockets next time. "I said glaring at him, he looked shocked before he shoved them in his pocket looking up at me and he stood up so he could tower over me.

"You will not tell anyone about them. "He ordered and I smirked.

" Oh I wouldn't Dream of it. " I said and turned around to walk away but he latched onto my arm, spinning me around on the spot to make me look at him and all I saw was fury from him.

" Listen little brat, I do not have time for you, So you're going to listen to me one time, you will Not tell anyone, or I swear to go, you'll go hunting one day and not come back. " He said, glaring the whole time, his voice almost in a growl. "Got it? "he snapped

"Whatever. "I said and he let go, I walked away over to my tent getting inside and zipping it up, I grabbed my crossbow, cleaning it as I distract myself, I looked at my shaky hands as I thought.

Dad and Daryl will be back soon, they'll put Shane on his ass.

It was getting dark by the time that Daryl came back, he found me hiding out in the tent, I hugged him when he sat down beside him and he chuckled running his hand through my hair as I laid my head on his leg.

" What did you do while I was gone? " He asked

" Got forced to do laundry. " I said quietly and he looked down at me.

" Want to tell me why you're shaking? " He asked

" Would you believe it if I told you I'm just cold? " I asked smiling a little making him chuckle.

" Nah, now tell your uncle Daryl what's wrong. Do I need to kick some ass? " Daryl asked

" If you want.. " I trailed off and then I took a deep breath " I found condoms in Shane's pocket, I gave them back to him but he gave me warning, a threat, not to tell anyone. " I said

" What? " Daryl growled " That son of a bitch, I should go kick his ass right now, wait until your dad hears about this. " he said

" No! You know dad will kill him. " I said " I can deal with the pig, promise you won't tell dad, swear on your crossbow. " I said, he stared down at me before he sighed.

" Fine, I won't tell your pop's. " He said

" Swear it. " I ordered.

" Fine. " Daryl groaned " I swear on my crossbow that I will not tell your father. " he said and grunted looking down at me " Happy? " he asked and I nodded

" Beside's. Shane won't mess with me when you or dad is around, he's too much of a pussy. " I said making him smirking down at me.

We stayed in the tent for awhile before it was time to eat, we sat with everyone at the fire, I could see Shane slipping me glares but I ignored them, I got to eat some squirrel hearts, it was good and no one but me and daryl would eat them, I know my dad would eat them if he was here but he was still on the run with Glenn and T-dog.

" Yuk. " Carl said as I ate a kidney, I just smirked at him, licking the blood from my lips.

" You're just jealous. " I said and he shook his head.

" No way, I don't think I could eat that without puking. " he said

" How do you know you ain't like it if you won't try it? " Daryl said " here, try it. " He said, holding out a piece of kidney that was on his knife.

" No thanks. " Carl groaned making me laugh.

That's when Amy screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

My head jerked up and I saw a biter digging it's teeth into amy's neck, clawing at her arm as she screamed. I heard Andrea scream for her sister and then everyone jumped into action, people were screaming and yelling and we were surrounded by a herd, me and Daryl grabbed our bow's taking out all the Biter's we could, I heard someone yelling my name but I didn't know who it was, I heard a groan behind me and spun around, a biter stood behind me, real close and was reaching out to me, it was to close for me to raise my bow so I yanked out my knife stabbing him in the eye, it fell and I stabbed another that was too close for my comfort, I took out about five more biter's with my knife and bow before they were all gone, I stood over some of the fallen biters as I took deep breaths.

"SKY! "someone shouted and I looked up to see Daryl, he hurried over to me, running his hands on my arms and back and I realized he was looking for bites or scratches.

" I'm okay. " I said smiling, trying to block out Andrea's sobbing.

Daryl sighed in relief pulling me into his arms, I looked over his shoulder to see Glenn and T-dog were back, but where was dad? I saw some man hugging Carl and Lori, he wore a sheriff outfit and I realized in shock it was Lori's husband, Rick.

Oh yeah, I can practically see the tension coming off Shane.

" Daryl? Where's dad? " I asked, he looked around and then tensed

" Where the hell is my brother? " Daryl called, i followed as he stomped over to where T-dog and Glenn stood, T looked a bit beat up and Glenn looked nervous when we walked up.

" Your Daryl? " Rick asked walking over

" Who the hell are you? " Daryl snapped

" Rick, Rick Grimes " he said, so I was right. " I'm sorry to say this but, something happend up at the city. "he said

"My dad, he dead? " I asked feeling my eyes burn from tears that wanted out, but Dixon's don't cry.

" Dad? I thought you said only his brother would miss him. " Rick asked quietly to Glenn

"Is he dead! " I asked

" Not exactly. "Glenn said

" He either is or he ain't " Daryl snapped angrily.

" He blew up Daryl, he was attracting Walkers to us, Rick cuffed him to the roof after he started beating on T. But, when we were getting out..."Glenn trailed off.

"I had the key, I dropped it. " T-Dog said

" Why didn't you just pick it up then, is it so hard to do that! " I yelled

" Lower your voice. We don't need no more unwanted visitors. " Shane hissed and I glared at him.

" Fuck you Shane! " I said

"Sky, the key fell down a drain. " T-Dog said

" You left my brother cuffed to a roof, with Biters everywhere! "Daryl yelled

" I chained the door shut man, no way something can get to him. " T-Dog said

" He's still cuffed up there! You still left him there! " I yelled, I walked back to my tent, picking up my arrow's on the way and I grabbed my bag shoving some things I would need in it, I threw it on, carrying my bow I walked back out and past the others, Daryl followed though.

" You are not going Sky, You stay here and i'll get him. " daryl said

" Neither one of you can go alone, you don't even know which building it is, i'll take you. "Rick said " We should wait for the sun to come up first. " Rick said

" You want to leave him out there, over night! "I asked glaring at him.

" We can't go in the dark Skylar, think about it, we'd just be in danger, we wouldn't even get the chance to save your dad before were bitten. " Glenn said.

"Fuck all ya'll " I said glaring as I walked back to my tent, I threw my stuff down and sat on my dad's sleeping bag burying my face in my hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Uncle Daryl was snoring in his sleeping bag beside me, he'd only fell asleep when he'd thought I had, I had faked to sleep so he would rest, I just couldn't manage to, I kept thinking of how my dad was cuffed to a roof in a city full of Biters, and the people who had left him here were nearby in their warm tents.

I considered just sneaking off now, but Glenn, who was on watch right now, would wake up Daryl who would stop me, plus when I did get my dad, he'd kick my ass for being stupid and going into the city alone.

I looked at the compass that my dad had given to me, I sighed and let it fall back against my chest, I looked over at Daryl before I tucked my knife in my belt, leaving the tent, Glenn looked over at me as I walked up to the R.V.

" What are you doing up. " Glenn asked nervously.

" I'll take up watch if you want, I can't fall asleep. " I said as I climbed onto the R.V

" I'm not going to let some ten year old girl take up watch. " Glenn said

" Do you have a problem with me being ten, or being a girl? " I said as I sat crisscross beside him.

He looked at me in shock and then stumbled over on how to answer, I cut him off laughing quietly and I sighed.

" I know how to use a rifle Glenn, you look tired, get some sleep. " I said holding my hands out for the rifle, he still looked hesitant so I rolled my eyes " If it makes you feel better, I will yell for help if need be. " I said

He shook his head.

" You can keep watch with me, i'm not giving you a gun. " He said

" Why not! I have a crossbow! " I said

" I could always send you to your tent kid. " he said

" Your a kid yourself " I muttered but sighed laying down looking up at the stars, I got bored after awhile and stared lining up the stars making random patterns in the sky.

Soon the sun was up, T-dog had switched out watch awhile ago and Glenn was resting, everyone else was slowly shuffling out of their tents, I saw people were working on moving the bodies still, I saw amy's body being wrapped up while Ed was being burned with the Biter's, I yawned and blinked against the sun before I climbed down seeing my uncle Daryl walking out of the tent, ready to leave.

" Get your stuff, we're headed out soon. " he said before walking over to Rick.

I crawled into my tent and grabbed my bag that was already packed, I grabbed my crossbow and quiver filled will arrows, I shoved my quiver in my bag, pulling the two zippers on the bag so the quiver poked out of the top of the beg, along with the arrows in it.

I threw my bag on and picked up my crossbow again before making sure my knife was secure on my belt, I climbed out of my tent walking over to where Rick and Daryl were getting ready.

" We're going to take the moving truck, so your stuck in the back Sky. " Daryl said and I just shrugged, who cared what we drove, as long as we hurried up to get my dad.

While Rick was saying his goodbyes to his family, me and Daryl waited in the truck ready to get our family.


	7. Chapter 7

I was leaning against the wall of the inside of the moving truck Glenn sat near me, my head bumping lightly into it as Rick drove, Daryl kept glancing back at me but I just stared at the wall opposite of me, for what seemed like forever the truck stopped, they got out of the truck and opened the large back door jumping out, Rick shut the door behind me and turned to us.

" I'm warning you now, this isn't the safest idea. " Rick said

" We shouldn't be wasting time, let's go. " Glenn said, Glenn lead us through several building's and ally ways before we snuck into the last building.

" You one ugly bitch. " Daryl muttered as he shot a woman Biter in the brain, yanking his arrow out before we followed Glenn up the stairs, he cut the padlock with bolt cutters and then I pushed past him, putting my bow strap over my shoulder.

" DADDY! " I screamed as I ran over, but what I saw made me scream as tears build up.

" NO! No! " Daryl yelled as he paced, he had tears in his eyes as well because all that was there, was the hanging, bloody cuffs, and my dads hand.


	8. Chapter 8

I was on my knees staring at my father's hand, I could hear my uncle's muffled yelling, my ear's were ringing and I felt so light headed, I was surprised I hadn't fell over by now. I blinked and more tears fell from my eyes down my cheeks.

" Sky! " My uncle begged, I released he'd been calling my name for awhile now, his worried expression came into view and I blinked for a few moments, he was snapping his fingers in front of my face and talking but I didn't hear him, in a flash I had picked up my fallen bow, spun around and was pointing it at rick, all I wanted was to shoot him between the eyes.

" Sky! The blood is fresh, we can catch up to him. " Daryl yelled, I just kept glaring at Rick as I held my bow tightly, the finger hovering over the trigger, just a little pressure and there would be an arrow right through his brain.

" Sky, come on, if you don't stop this, then Merle could be dead, he's bleeding right now Sky. " Daryl said, I looked over at him, I slowly lowered the bow and got to my feet, I shoved past Rick following my father's bloody trail, I hadn't noticed it until now. The other's followed behind me, soon we were in an ally way, I followed the blood behind a garbage can but then I was ducking from a swinging wrench.

" Wait! " I yelled and the person stopped swinging " Daddy? " I asked, he blinked at me in confusion and then he reached for me, I flew into his arms and he held me close, I saw that he had burned his wound closed, with what I didn't know, it looked horrible though.

" Hey baby brother, where's your hug? " dad said and I laughed past the tears letting Daryl hug his brother.

" I hate to rush this, but we've got to go. " Glenn said, I looked over at him and followed his line of sight, a few Biter's were coming towards our ally way and they looked hungry.

Daryl grabbed my dads good arm throwing it over his shoulder and I slid under my dads right arm, helping him walk, we hurried through the city, killing Biters on the way, me and Daryl laid dad down in the back of the moving truck and everyone piled in, Rick drove while Glenn got in the passenger seat, me and Daryl stayed in the back with dad.

" Hey, Merle. Stay awake. " Daryl said tapping dad's cheek roughly.

" Ugh, let me sleep asshole. " dad snapped and I grinned at him.

" You hungry? " I asked as I slipped my bag off, I dug through it and found an energy bar and a water bottle, passing them to Daryl so he could open them for dad I kept digging until I found a silver can, it had no label so I had no idea what was inside, I grabbed my knife from my belt making sure it was clean before using it to open the can and I peered inside.

" Congrats, you get some raviolis. " I said passing the can to dad, he used my knife to eat them and when his food was gone he seat the can down, cleaning my knife with his tongue before wiping it on his jeans. I grabbed my knife from his hand tucking it back in my belt and he looked over at me with a Dixon smirk, then the smile dropped and he squinted looking at my arm, I glanced down and saw dark bruises on my arm, from when Shane had grabbed me.

" Who did that? " dad growled.

" Welsh. " I said with a shrug. " It's fine, he hasn't done anything else. " I said

" kick his ass. " Dad muttered as he closed his eyes, I watched him slowly fall asleep and I smiled when he started snoring. Daryl smirked shaking his head in amusement.

" Looks like your pig is back. " He muttered and I laughed grinning at him.

I sighed in worry looking at my dad.

" You think he'll be okay? " I asked quietly, scared of the answer.

" Yeah, your dad is a tough son of a bitch, nothing can kill him. " Daryl said, I smiled lightly, looking at my dad I knew that Daryl was right.

But that worried me.

Dad was a tough son of a bitch alright, so what would he do to Rick when he got his strength back?


	9. Chapter 9

We drove up into camp and dad was still asleep, when Daryl tried to wake him up he just swatted him away, grumbled and went back to snoring, I sighed and threw his right arm over my shoulders, with Daryl's help we got him out of the truck and we walked through the camp over to our tent, Daryl laid him down and I set my bag down before laying down in my own sleeping bag, I felt exhausted.

" Get some rest Sky. " Daryl said, I smiled and rolled onto my side slowly falling asleep.

I woke up to yelling and I looked over to see my dad beside me sleeping, I walked out of the tent seeing it was Shane and Daryl yelling back and forth to each other, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my crossbow, walking past them.

" Where do you think your going? " Lori asked as I passed her.

" Hunting " I said stepping into the woods, I walked for awhile and had already killed about six squirrels, they rested on my belt. I heard some rustling from nearby and I looked over, I crouched down seeing some prints, I brushed some leaves away and grinned, a dear.

I stood up and walked a bit further, peeking around a tree I saw it. It was eating at something from the bush, I slowly raised my bow, flicking the safety off, I peeked through the sights, pulled and trigger, and bam! My arrow tore into its neck and I grinned, I walked over, using my knife to put it out of its misery, it was big and looked heavy, I knew I was going to have trouble carrying it back, but we don't usually get deer.

I lifted it and kept walking, when I finally got back to camp I was breathing a bit heavier.

" Daryl! " I yelled, he came out of the tent looking angry but when he saw the deer he grinned walking over, he took the deer from me and while he worked on it, I worked on skinning and gutting the squirrel, I had just finished up the last squirrel when Carl sat beside me.

I glanced over at him seeing he was grinning.

" You caught a deer, that's awesome! " He said and I smiled shyly.

" Thanks. " I said

" Man, wish I could go hunting, it would be awesome to see the animals in person, you know, when they ain't dead. " Carl said, I looked up at him with a smile.

" Maybe I can convince Daryl to take you with us next time. " I said

" Cool! " carl said grinning.

" Carl! Come here for a second. " Shane called, we looked over at him, he stood by the R.V looking irritated, Carl waved to me once before hurrying over to Shane.

" Look's like i've got to watch out, make sure that grimes boy don't take you." someone said and I blushed glaring up at my dad.

" Shut up, we were just talking about the deer. " I said looking down at my knife, I wiped the blood off onto my jeans and I stood up looking over at my dad with a smile. " How you feeling? " I asked

" fine. " he grunted, I smiled again.

" I'm going to go get these to carol, to cook. " I said, he nodded and I walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

As we ate around the fire, the group kept thanking me, well not shane but I didn't expect him to, I brushed them off with a shrug and a nod, I mean, why do they keep going, its just deer.

I laid my head on my dads shoulder and he glanced at me as I nibbled at my food, blinking.

" You tired? " he asked and I shook my head denying it, I wanted to stay up late like everyone else.

He just chuckled at my stubbornness, he stood up setting my food aside, that was fine I wasn't that hungry no more, He lifted me up in his arms and I buried my face in his neck closing my eyes, he walked me to the tent and laid me in my sleeping bag, pulling my boots off.

" Why'd you cut your hand off daddy? " I asked quietly. " Did you think we wouldn't come? " I asked

" I knew you would come, I just didn't know if officer friendly would tell you the truth of what he did. " dad said, I looked up at him and gave him a tight hug, he chuckled laying me back down and I yawned and closed my eyes.

He patted my head lightly before leaving the tent and I smiled opening my eyes, I reached into my bag and pulled out the old picture of my mom, Dad didn't like to talk about her, she had died giving birth to me and no matter how much my dad denied it, I knew it had hurt him.

I had gotten some of her looks that's for sure, he long curly brown hair, the freckles and dimples, her nose and smile is what my Dad had said once, I had my dad's eyes though.

I smiled at the woman I had never met, before the dead had risen to eat us all, I used to talk to the picture, weird but it helped me cope that I didn't have a mom.

I set the picture back and I buried my face into my pillow and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to someone shacking my shoulder and I groaned rolling over to bury my face in my pillow, someone giggled and I looked over to see it was Sophia.

" Hey...? What you doing in my tent Sophia? " I asked sitting up and rubbing at my eyes.

" Your uncle asked me to come wake you up, we have to start packing up camp. " She said as she hugged her doll to her chest.

" Right " I said and laid back down pulling the sleeping back over me. " Five more minutes. " I muttered, next thing I knew someone had dragged my sleeping bag out, with me in it, threw open the sleeping bag and poured ice cold water on me, I squealed in shock and looked up to see my dad smirking down at me.

" Dad! " I whined and he chuckled

" Thats a waste of water! " I heard someone said, I sighed standing up and shacking the water from my hair.

" Don't get your panty's in a twist pig, it wasn't boiled yet, couldn't drink it anyhow, why don't you go fill it back up before we leave. " Dad said and threw the large cooler over to Shane, Shane stood there fist's clenched as he fumed, I giggled and hugged my dad around the waist before I went into my tent packing things up, rolling up the sleeping bags, Daryl came over when I was finished and helped me take down our tent, we put our stuff in the back out the truck and then Dad tossed the Harley in the back, I looked up at him in confusion.

" Saving gas. " he said shortly and I nodded, then I sighed in disappointment, now i'd have to sit in the middle.

" Get over it. " Daryl said amused when he saw my expression, I stuck my tongue out at him and went to help Carol and Sophia pack up their things, I had just finished putting some bags into their car that they would be driving with Rick, Lori and Carl when Daryl called my name.

I walked over to him and he crouched down in front of me holding something out to me, I gasped and snatched the picture of my mother from him blushing.

" Can't forget that. " He said and ruffled my hair walking away, I smiled and tucked the picture in the back pocket of my jeans and I turned around to go help Carol and Sophia again but I ran right into Carl, both of us falling to the ground, I pushed myself up looking down at Carl and we both laughed helping each other up.

" Carl! " Shane snapped, we looked over to see him glaring at me, Carl sighed and waved to me before going over to Shane to help, Rick looked between me and Shane with concern but I just shrugged.

I walked over to where Sophia was struggling to put a heavy bag into her car, I walked over and we both lifted it into the car, she smiled at me.

" how'd you get so strong? " she asked

" have you seen my family? " I asked and she smiled with a giggle.

When the camp was all packed up I saw Glenn standing nearby and looking at our old camp sadly, I stood beside him and he looked down at me.

" I liked this place too. " I said and he smiled nodding and looking around again.

" Sky! Come on, were heading out! " Daryl called, I smiled once more to Glenn and hurried over to our truck, Daryl got in the driver seat and I grumbled as I got in the middle and my dad smirked at me as he got in the truck as well.

" So, we going somewhere safer? " I asked

" Yeah, lets hope there's something there to go to. " Daryl said.

" Buckle up. " Dad said.

" there isn't a buckle. " I said, he sighed and grabbed his belt and strapped it around us both, buckling it, I had to be closer to him but I didn't mind, I leaned my hand on his shoulder and he rolled down his window as we pulled out, following the R.V, Shane's jeep, and Carols car followed behind us.


	12. Chapter 12

We drove on for awhile but had to stop because there was too much car's blocking our way, Dad had me unbuckle the seatbelt for him and I started to get out with him but Daryl shook his head making me stay, they walked over to where the other adults were talking, I picked some of the conversation, apparently we had also stopped because the R.V wasn't going any farther, and I knew we couldn't all pile into the remaining cars.

" Sky, come help us look through these cars! " dad called

" Bring your crossbow in case! "Daryl called, I nodded and got out of the truck, I leaned over the side of the truck, grabbing my crossbow from the back, I slung my quiver onto my back and then held my crossbow, making sure the safety was on, I walked over.

" Can we search with? "Carl asked looking between his parents, Sophia and my Dad.

" Only if you stay close to the R.V " Lori said, Carol nodded her agreement and I rolled my eyes, I got to go farther than them of course, I had managed to find a new bag, it was pink and girly, i'd give it to Sophia. I tossed some shirts and pants i'd found and some food I had also found, some cans of food, box of granola bars and a thing of pringles.

I held the bag in my free hand as I walked, car to car. I heard a sharp whistle and looked over to see Rick waving to me, he gestured for me to get under the car, when I looked behind me I saw a horde, I gasped in shock and got under the car I was near, I set the bag by my head and held my crossbow with me, I flicked the safety off and held my breath, at first I thought they weren't going to come towards me, but then a pair of shoes came into view, some were barefoot, some wore only one shoe, but soon they had passed, I had let out a long breath of relief but then I heard someone scream. Sophia.

I hurried out from under the car and jumped onto a car hood, I saw Sophia running into the woods, Rick soon followed, I jumped from the car and ran into the woods behind him, hearing my dad yell my name.


	13. Chapter 13

I ran through the trees, I saw Rick ahead of me, finally Sophia ran into Rick and she reached for his gun.

" Shoot them! "Sophia begged

" A gun is too loud Sophia, we have to lead them away. "Rick said picking her up, he ran back the way we'd come but I headed towards the area the Biter's had come from. I heard Rick quietly calling my name, but I kept going. I wasn't like Sophia, I could handle myself.

I saw two Biter's that had been chasing her, I aimed and shot the first one, it went right through his left eye, I nocked another arrow and pulled back the string, I saw the Biter had gotten closer, I looked at my sights, took a deep breath and then shot. It hit the ground with the other one, I looked over hearing a rustle in the brush nearby and nocked another arrow, but it was only some Rabbit, I shot it and it stopped moving, I walked forward with a smile grabbing it and pulling my arrow out, I tucked the rabbit in my belt and put the arrow back on the cross bow, then I flicked on the safety and grabbed my arrows from the Biters. I shoved those arrows into my quiver and then I looked back the way i'd come, then I bit my lip in worry, which way had I come from again?

MERLE POV

I paced back and forth holding my machete in my left hand tightly, I growled in anger and Daryl looked over at me.

" She'll be fine, she knows what to do in these situations. " Daryl said

Hours ago Officer Friendly had come back with the old womans daughter, but mine was still out there, it seemed the damn pig had a thing for leaving my family behind. It was dark out now and I couldn't but worry, it was my little girl out there, I didn't care that she knew how to survive, I just wanted her close. Thats all I could think about.

Everyone was either in their car sleeping, or in the R.V. I had stayed outside and Daryl had too, we were watching the tree line, waiting for our little girl to come out.

SKYLAR POV

I looked down at the Biters crowded under me, I had climbed in a tree awhile ago, I sighed and shot the three Biters below, then I got back down and pulled out the rabbit, I looked at it in disgust but I ended up eating it raw, I had left the bag of supplies under the car I had hidden under so I had no food, When I finished eating I sighed and looked around, I heard some more biters and I got an idea, I pulled out my knife and cut into one of the Biters, I grabbed some of its insides and began smearing it all over my clothing, I then grabbed its intestine and put them over my shoulders like a scarf, I drew the line at putting them around my neck. I cut off a hand and tucked it in my front pocket of my shirt and then I grabbed a shoe lace from one of the shoes and tied one of their feet to my belt loop, I dipped my fingers back in its stomach and smeared a line under both of my eyes, I smiled thinking how gross I looked, I felt a little sick and I hated the smell but I knew this was how I would survive.

I slipped my compass out from under my shirt and looked at it, then I sighed and started walking towards the way of the highway.

I walked for awhile and it had gotten darker, I sighed and shivered, I wasn't wearing clothes for the night, it had been hot today so I had worn one of Daryl's button ups with out sleeves over my tank top, i'd worn a pair of my jeans that had rips on them, I sighed and grimaced in disgust when I took a deep breath, bad idea.

I saw a light and I looked over, I walked over slowly and saw it was the tree line, I grinned and hurried over, coming out from behind a tree, taking off the intestines from my shoulders on the way. I grinned when I saw my dad and Daryl, they were talking with their backs to me.

"HEY! "I said and they turned to look at me " Daddy! "I said grinning, he ran over and picked me up in his arms and then he groaned in disgust setting me down looking at me and he laughed.

" You look horrible baby girl. "dad said

"And smell worse " Daryl said

I laughed and grinned up at them, happy to be back with my family.


	14. Chapter 14

Apparently Shane and Glenn had found a truck with large jugs of water inside so dad had poured one all over me, helping me wash the Biter guts off me, I still smell horrible but who didn't these days?

I now sat with Carl and Sophia in the R.V on the bed, i'd given Sophia the back pack last night and she had hugged me and thanked me afterwards, Carl kept asking if I was okay, and I had to assure him I was several times.

I looked over to see Dale walk in and I smiled.

"Hey Dale! "I said and he looked over at me with a small smile.

" You kids look bored. "he commented walker over

"A little "Sophia said shyly

"How about you play a game of UNO."he suggested opening a cabinet and tossing us a pack of UNO cards, Carl caught them and grinned.

" Thanks Dale. "Carl said and we all began to play.

I beat them three times, Sophia won once and Carl won about six times, finally we were allowed back outside and we saw Rick and Shane standing over a map muttering to themselves.

" I should go hunting, just in case. " Daryl said.

" I can go too. "I said

" Oh! Can I go! " Carl asked

I looked over to see Rick looking at Carl in shock, Daryl looked over at me and then Rick with a shrug.

" I don't mind. "Daryl said and turned to Carl " If your dad say's its fine alright, but hunting is a quiet thing." he said, Carl nodded and Rick sighed when Carl looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

" Keep him safe? " Rick asked and Daryl nodded.

" He should have a knife in case. "I blurted and they all turned to look at me, making me blush. " i've got an extra to spare. "I said, Rick looked at Lori who was shaking her head and glaring at Rick but Rick nodded, I went and grabbed my extra knife, giving it to Carl I hugged my Father and then me, Daryl and Carl all headed into the woods.

We walked for awhile and then Daryl held his hand out gesturing for us to stop, me and Daryl crouched down and I pulled Carl with me.

" I think it's a deer. "Daryl muttered to me and I smiled, I glanced at Carl to see his eyes widen. We continued forward and spotted the buck, Daryl raised his crossbow but I tugged on his sleeve, he looked down at me and I nodded to Carl, he rolled his eyes but lowered his crossbow, Carl stepped forward quietly and I followed behind him, he stopped for a second and I nudged him forward, we got real close to Carl and I was about to turn around to head back to Daryl when a shot ran through the air, I saw Carl falling back and then I felt a burning sensation in my lower stomach and I cried out in pain, I fell back with Carl and the last thing I saw was my uncle looking at me in fear and panic, then I blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

DARYL'S POV

I stared in shock for a moment, seeing my niece and her friend lying on the ground, everything seemed frozen, then I looked up to see a large man come into view, he stared down at the kids in horror.

" No! " I shouted falling to my knees next to Skylar. Blood was spreading a large spot on her shirt, I felt for a pulse and let out a shaky breath when I got one, I slung my bow over my shoulder and pulled her into my arms, her blood getting all over my shirt.

" Pick him up!" I ordered, he did as I told him but kept apologizing as he did so. " I don't care if your sorry, I have to get them help! " I growled

" Hershel! Hershel can help them! " the man yelled

" Don't fuck with me, if you're lying i'll put a bullet through your head! " I growled and he shook his head.

" I swear! Its the truth, we have a farm! Please, he can help! " the man yelled

" What are you waiting for, show me! " I yelled

MERLE POV

I stood by the R.V watching Grimes wife pace back and forth.

" You're making me dizzy with all that damn pacing, knock it off. " Shane said in annoyance and I glanced over at him.

" It was a gunshot. " Lori said and I chuckled

" I think we all know that. " I said bitterly

" Why just one, none of them had guns, Daryl had his bow, your daughter has her's too, but those wouldn't make those sounds! " Lori said

" Maybe there's a survivor out there, maybe they don't know that sound attracts them. " Carol said as she held her daughter close.

" Look, you ain't got nothing to worry about, my baby brother ain't gonna let the damn kids out of his sight. " I said, Lori glanced at me but shook her head and kept pacing.

DARYL POV

I stood in the hallway leaning against the wall heavily as I listened to the old man Hershel talk to his group, they were all treated Carl, they had already checked on Skylar, stopped her bleeding, but she hadn't been as unlucky as Carl, he'd gotten several shrapnels while she only had a couple.

" My people, my brother and boys parents, they need to know. " I told the brunette as she came out.

" Where are they? I can take a horse, get them and bring them back. " she said

" On the highway, The R.V, you won't miss them. " I said " Ask for Merle Dixon, Lori Grimes and Rick Grimes " I said, she nodded and walked out of the house, I looked through the doorway, I saw them working on Carl, Sky laid beside him still unconscious, they both were, but it looked like Carl was paler, I let out another shaky breath sitting in a chair, I saw the man, Otis, who had shot them, the only thing stopping me from killing him that second was that those kids were still alive.

MERLE POV

I looked over pulling out my machete and got ready, suddenly two horses came into view, one was occupied, I smirked up at the girl, she looked real nice.

" I'm looking for Merle Dixon and the Grimes! " she girl said and I narrowed my eyes at her supiously. " A man Daryl sent me, there's been an accident, Skylar and Carl have been hurt. " she said and my smirk fell away.

" What! Are they okay! " Lori yelled, i was already climbing up on the unoccupied horse.

" You can't just go with them! " Shane yelled as Lori got on with the woman.

" Look, go back down the highway, take a back road to the left, follow the road, look for the mail box, Greene. " she said and rode off, I followed close behind, All I could think about was that my little girl was hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

DARYL POV

I heard the unmistakable voice of my brother yelling and I hurried to the door opening it just as he stomped onto the porch, he saw me standing in the doorway and he stepped forward looking panicked.

" Where is she? Is she alright?! " he asked and I looked at him miserably.

" I don't know. " I said weakly " They stopped her bleeding, she hasn't woken up. " I said

" What about Carl? " Lori asked

" Their still working on him " I said

" Well what happened! " Merle said angrily.

" It was just an accident Merle, come on, let's go check on Sky. " I said I didn't need him blowing up on me.

" Tell me what the hell happend baby brother, now " he growled, I sighed and looked up at him.

" Damn man, we saw a deer, Sky wouldn't let me shoot it yet, Carl wanted to get close to it, one of their men, shot the deer, bullet went straight through, caught them both. " I said

" Where is he! I'll kill the bastard! " Merle screamed and I held him back.

" Merle! Merle calm down! " I yelled over him as he continued to yell and struggle against me " You need to be there, when Sky wakes up! " I yelled and he froze breathing heavily

" If she wakes up! " Merle said angrily, but I could hear how miserable he sounded. I knew if she died it would kill him.

" Don't say that! She's a Dixon, she's tough, she won't die like this! " I snapped and he seemed to calm down " Come on, let's go see her " I said quietly, I lead him to the room that held Carl and Sky, Merle stumbled over staying out of the way of Lori and the doctor Hershel as they stood by Carl, Merle fell to his knees by the bed letting out a shaky breath as he brushed the hair from Sky's face.

" She's gonna be pissed. " I said trying to lighten the mood

" Why's that. " Merle asked seeming deflated.

" I left that deer behind. " I said smiling, trying to lighten the mood, it worked.

Merle shook his head with a chuckle.

" Damn little brother, you're screwed when she wakes up. " he said and I smiled, glad my plan had worked.

" Wheres Rick? " I asked glancing around.

" Couldn't fit everyone on the horses, Rick said Lori should go, they'll be here soon. " Merle said staring at Sky, never looking up as he ran his hand gently through her hair.

" They won't make it unless they get some blood in them, what are their blood types? " Hershel asked

" Carl is A positive. " Lori said

" B positive. " I said and Merle nodded.

" Any of you parents have those? " Hershel asked and we all shook our heads.

" Rick is A positive, but he isn't here, " Lori said in panic " I should have let him come here. "

" it'll be alright, when he gets here i'll give your son some blood, right now Maggie, gonna need you to donate a bit for the girl. " Hershel said

" Patrica, want to help me here? " Maggie asked as she sat beside Sky rolling up her sleeve, I helped Merle stand up, both of us stepping out of the way, moments later we heard the cars drive up and Rick burst in the room, soon he was giving blood to Carl, it was getting dark and the Greene family was letting us camp out in the front of their house, under some trees, we still kept watch on the R.V and I made sure Merle came with me to get some rest, damn that took some work.


	17. Chapter 17

SKYLAR POV

When I woke up, I automatically tried to sit up, god that was a really bad idea, I lay back down breathing heavily in pain and I looked over to see Carl laying beside me, I blinked past the sun coming from the window, wait window? Bed? Where the hell was I? I saw my bag and bow in the corner by a chair and I groaned in pain as I sat up, I lifted my shirt up a little and saw gauze wrapped around my stomach, I dropped my shirt and pulled the blanket off me sliding off the bed, I whimpered in pain clutching my stomach as I stood, I got up and I stumbled over to my stuff, I grabbed my bow, pulling my quiver on before slowly walking to the door, I opened it and raised my bow glancing down the hall, it didn't look like a deserted house, I didn't even see a damn speck of dust.

" Oh!" someone said in alarm and I spun to the left, clenching my teeth in pain, pointing my bow at the person, it was a blonde girl, I knew she had to be around eighteen.

" Who are you! " I asked

" My name is Beth Greene, my dad fixed you and Carl up Skylar. Your uncle brought you here, do you remember? " she asked calmly

She knew our names, she had to be telling the truth right?

" If you want I can have my sister Maggie go wake up your dad and uncle for you. " she said, I hesitated but nodded and she called out for her sister, Maggie walked up from behind her and yelped in shock and fear, I slowly lowered the bow.

" Maggie, could you go wake up the Dixons please " Beth said

" Yeah, sure. " she said, I looked over at her and saw she was a bit older than Beth, why'd she listen to someone younger than her?

Maggie left and Beth took a step forward making me stiffen.

" Its alright, I just want to make sure you didn't pull the stitches. " she said crouching in front of me, she slowly shifted my shirt up and peek under the gaze. " They look fine, just try not to push yourself Skylar. " she said as she stood.

" Is she hungry? " someone asked asked as she walked up, she was a blonde older woman.

" Yes. " I answer and the woman smiled gently.

" Well, I'm Patricia, and you'll get food, but I don't like weapons at the table, so why don't you go put those back in the room and i'll make you some breakfast. " she said, I nodded and went to the room putting my stuff by the chair where i'd found them, I followed beth, who helped me, down the stairs and into the kitchen, I sat down and Patricia left a plate in front of me, spam and eggs, I smiled in thanks and began eating, smiling when she set down a glass of orange juice.

" Thank you. " I said

Suddenly the front door burst open and I looked up from my food as dad started towards the stairs.

" Dad! " I yelled grinning in relief, he spun around and saw me, walking over in big strides he hugged me " Ow! Dad, easy " I said but hugged him tightly, he loosened his grip and then pulled back checking me over.

" Hey uncle Daryl. " I said smiling over dads shoulder

" Hey Sky, glad to see you awake. " he said

" How was the deer? " I asked

" He wouldn't know, he left it in the woods. " dad said smirking

" What! Why! " I asked in shock

" You and Carl were shot Sky, I had other things to worry about, like you two bleeding out. " he said and I sighed

" Fine, but you better hope we find another deer soon, I was looking forward to it. " I said " Hey, has Carl woken up at all? "

" Nah, but it's only been a couple days, besides he had it worse than you. " Dad said

" A couple days! " I said " Well, what have I missed? " I asked

" Nothing, well the man who shot you Otis, him and Shane went out for supplies, Shane made it back. " Daryl said " Otis brought us here and Hershel fixed you up, you met the family yet? " he asked

" I met Patricia, Beth and Maggie. " I said nodding to the woman in the kitchen

" You'll meet daddy too. He's out with the horses right now. " Beth said

" Well, why don't you finish your food Sky, need to get your strength back up. " Dad said

" Yeah, I want to go hunting again soon. " I said taking a bite of spam and mock glaring when Daryl snatched some off my plate.

" You want to go hunting? Honey you should be resting, you just got shot. " Maggie said

" I'll be fine, Dixons are tough. " I said smiling at her, she looked at dad and Daryl but they just sighed and shook their heads in amusement.

" You ain't going out anytime soon, that's for damn sure. I'm not going to carry you back if you pass out. " Daryl said, I smirked at him, I knew him and dad were worried about me, but I would go hunting, and soon. I wasn't going to let some bullet wound stop me.


	18. Chapter 18

Later that day I sat on the porch looking as Lori and Carol hung clothes on the line by the tents, while Dale kept up watch. Dad and Daryl had gone hunting without me and I had saw the reasoning in the situation, I wasn't dumb enough to go right back out there, i'd only just woken up. Carl hadn't woken up yet, but Hershel told me he would be alright and would wake up soon.

I glanced over as Patricia walked out, she offered me a smile which I returned.

" You seen Jimmy? " she asked and I nodded pointing to where Jimmy and Rick were talking. " Thank you. " she said walking over to them, I stood up walking back into the house and going where Carl laid, I sat next to the bed studying him, he didn't look as pale as Daryl had told me he first looked when he brought us here.

" When are you going to wake up huh? I'm bored, and Carol barley lets Sophia out of her sight anymore, When you wake up and get better we should play tag, there's so much land here! I love this farm, oh and there's horses, maybe Hershel will let us ride one. " I said

" Talking to him is good. " someone said and I looked over to see Lori leaning against the door frame, I blushed realizing she'd caught me.

" Hershel said it might help him want to wake up faster, if he hears a familiar voice. " I said looking back at Carl.

" Well, i'm glad you're talking to him. " Lori said. " and I know he'll appreciate it when he wakes up. " she said

" You think he'll remember what I tell him? " I asked

" Maybe. " she said gently and I smiled looking back at Carl.


	19. Chapter 19

I was outside watching the others close off the well, I felt sick as I looked at the dead Walker that laid by the well, I sighed and started back towards the house, maybe i'd ask Patricia if she wanted help with anything.

I saw Rick come out of the house and I smiled, he looked happy.

" Carl's awake, if you wanted to see him. " Rick said, I grinned and ran past him hearing him laugh in amusement, I ran up the stairs and into the room that me and Carl had been sharing, he looked over at me from where he sat leaning against the bed frame.

" Hey sleeping beauty. " I teased and he grinned

" Funny. " he said sarcastically, Lori smiled and left the room and I climbed onto the bed slitting beside Carl, placing my bow on the bed beside us.

" So, how you feeling? " I asked

" Surprisingly good, for being shot, I feel like it should've hurt more. " he said

" Yeah, well you've been asleep while you healed, I had to go through the pain, I couldn't hunt for days! " I said and he smirked at me.

" I don't think i'm going hunting anytime soon, man that was crazy, first time to go hunting and I get shot. " he said

" Hey, I got shot too " I teased and he chuckled

" Hey, at least girls find scars cool right, its my battle scar " He said making me giggle

" Yeah, all the girls will fawn over you, " I said smirking " Careful though, girls have cooties " I teased and he laughed and then groaned

" Okay, still sore. " He said and I laughed.

" Hey, since you won't go hunting then i'll just teach you how to shoot a crossbow, you ain't gotta go hunting for that. " I said and he smiled

" That would be cool, Sophia said we should play hide and seek around the farm, when i'm able to get out and about, you want to? " he asked

" sure, then we can play tag " I said smiling.

" Alright you two, time for Carl to get some rest " Hershel said

" But, I just woke up. " Carl said

" And we just started talking. " I said putting on my puppy dog face. Hershel smirked and shook his head.

" I have two daughter Skylar, that won't work on me. " Hershel said

" Dad does " I mumbled and sighed slinging my bow over my shoulder as I looked at Carl " Night. " I said and left the room, I went outside and almost ran right into Glenn.

" Oh, hey Sky, you seen Maggie? " he asked

" Nope. " I said, making a pop noise on the 'p'. Glenn sighed and glanced around before leaning against the side of the house. " She's been avoiding me. " he said miserably.

" You two boned yet? " someone asked and we both looked over to see dad, him and Daryl must have been back from the hunt.

" Shut up Merle. " Glenn said but he was blushing, I giggled and walked over to Dad giving him a hug then I pulled back my nose scrunching up.

" You stink. " I said and he laughed

" You don't smell any better, " dad said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

" Where's uncle Daryl, i'll help skin. " I said, he nodded towards our tent, we'd moved our tent away from the others, it confused me but I didn't care, I nodded and walked over to our separate camp and sat down next to Daryl, grabbing one of the knives and a squirrel I got to work.

Later that night everyone ate in the house, Carol and Lori had decided to cook for the Greene family, I sat at the kid table with Sophia, Carl, Glenn, Beth and Jimmy, It was silent and kinda awkward, Glenn tried to start a conversation but then it was silent again.

" Sky, can you pass the green beans? " Sophia asked quietly, Jimmy did before I could I sighed and glanced over at my Dad and uncle, I felt weird sitting at the kiddy table, I wasn't just some kid. I knew how to protect myself, I hunted for my own food, if that didn't make me an adult, what did!


	20. Chapter 20

I shivered in the cold, trying to slid further into my sleeping bag I glanced over my shoulder at my uncle, then back at my dad, they were both sound asleep, they were lucky! I was so bored, I wanted to go out and do something, I just couldn't sleep. I considered sneaking out but knew if dad found out then he would feed me to the walkers, and uncle Daryl would help.

I giggled at the idea and then shivered again when the wind picked up a bit, I rolled onto my stomach burying my face in my pillow trying to sleep, finally I gave up with a groan, it was helpless, I couldn't sleep.

I stayed awake all night, when the sun started to come out, I yanked my shoes on and stumbled out of the tent with smile, watching the sun rise, when it was over I ran a brush through my hair before pulling it into a ponytail, then I my toothbrush and toothpaste, when I finally finished up my morning routine I grabbed my bow and quiver, I pulled the quiver strap across my chest and then slung my bow over my shoulder, I walked over to where Carol was cooking some breakfast and I smiled sitting down to help, people slowly woke up, dad being one of the last ones to, and we all ate breakfast some people chatted but I stayed silent, blinking and yawning, now I was tired, my body was just being mean to me.

" Hey Sky? You still want to play today, you look kinda tired. " Carl said and I looked over at him.

" Naw, i'll still play, we playing hide and seek first? " I asked

" Yeah! " Sophia said smiling, I could tell she was excited

" none of you go to far. " Carol said in worry.

I set my bow and quiver down next to dad and he patted my head ruffling my head a bit, I smiled at him before hurrying off with Carl and Sophia.

I was glad we were going to have fun.


	21. Chapter 21

I sighed, I was bored, Carl still hadn't found me and it was starting to get dark, I sat in a tree, on a fairly low tree, he wouldn't see me if he walked past, only if he was looking in the tree.

My stomach growled but I ignored it, Carl still had to find me, but I was getting worried, why hadn't he found me yet? I wonder if he had found Sophia yet.

I leaned against the trunk and pouted in annoyance, I decided to hop out of the tree, Carl wouldn't be finding me anytime soon, I walked back to the house, no one was in our camp, I entered the house whistling and then I saw everyone was eating, I blinked in shock.

" You guys forgot me! " I said, Carl and Sophia both looked over and I gasped in horror, they were Biters! As I looked around I saw the others were too, I shook my head in fear backing up as they all stood, I ran into something and I spun around and let out a sob, my dad stood over me next to my uncle and they were Biters too.

I screamed in fear struggling as my dad latched onto my shoulder biting at my shoulder-

" SKYLAR! " someone shouted, I opened my eyes to see my dad looking down at me in concern, I released it had been a dream, I let out a sob and I lunged at him burying my face in his chest, he held me close running his hand through my hair.

" She alright? " Rick asked from outside the tent, I glanced over to see Daryl looking at me worried, the tent flap was open and most of the group crowded outside, holding weapons, they must have thought we were being attacked.

" She's fine, just a dream. " Dad grunted " We got this. "

I buried my face in dads chest.

" Ya'll were all Biters, we were playing but no one came, I went to check on you but then you all were dead. " I said in fear and he sighed wiping my tears away.

" You know that it was dream then. " He said " Cause I would never ever let some damn geek take me away from you. " he said, I nodded hesitantly, I understood my dad was tough, but sometimes I think these things were stronger, and they could take my family from me any moment.

" Do you want to go back to bed? " he asked and I shook my head but then paused

" Can I lay with you? " I asked, he looked down at me and then he sighed nodding, uncle Daryl had closed the tent flap and was already laying in his spot, I grinned as dad laid down pulling me close and then pulling the sleeping bag over us both.

" Night " he said and I smiled burying my face in his chest, soon I fell asleep to his snores.

When I woke up the next day I was the only one left, I got changed into a pair of shorts and some rock band concert I didn't know, I pulled on my boots and then I brushed my hair, pulling it into a pony tail as I stepped out of the tent I looked back at my quiver and bow, I didn't feel comfortable without them.

I sighed pulling my quiver onto my back and grabbing my bow, I smiled to Carol as she handed me a plate of food, I sat on a log beside Shane, I didn't like being near him, he'd changed he scared me now.

Although I never really liked him in the first place.

" Morning. " shane grunted, I jumped in shock and glanced at him, but he wasn't looking at me, he was glaring at Rick who stood by one of the cars with dad and Daryl.

" Morning. " I said slightly cautiously. " Why do you keep glaring at Rick. " I said quietly as I looked at my food, he looked down at me, I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head.

" Ain't none of your business now is it Skylar. " He said angrily

" Just asking a simple question, geez what crawled up your butt and died. " I muttered.

" Look brat-"

" Hey! Leave my daughter alone pig. " Dad said walking over

" She needs to-" Shane said standing up.

" Shane! " Lori snapped, Shane looked over at her and he growled before stomping off.

" You alright Sky? "Carl asked sitting beside me taking Shane's place

" Yeah, i'm fine. I think he's just tired. " I said with a shrug, he seemed to believe me but I didn't, something was really wrong with him.

Dad sat beside me resting his plate on his knee balancing it so he could eat with his good hand, I glanced over at him and then set my fork down.

" Does it ever hurt? " I asked, Dad glanced at me and then at his stump.

" aches like a son a'bitch sometime but your dad can handle it. " he said and I nodded but I felt bad for my dad, he shouldn't have had to cut it off in the first place.

" Hey guys! Want to play tag today? " Sophia asked skipping up, me and Carl glanced at each other, I shrugged I didn't really care if I just sat here all day, bored or not I was still worried about my dream.

" Go play. " Dad said, I sighed and set my quiver and bow beside him " I'll sharpen these up nice for you. " he said, I smiled and kissed his cheek before poking Carl.

" Your it! " I yelled and laughed with Sophia as we ran, we played for awhile, and then it happened.

Carl was chasing me and Sophia, then me and Sophia split ways so Carl had to choose one to tag, he went with me, but then we heard Sophia's screams, I spun around Carl almost running into me and I saw a Biter gnawing at Sophia's left shoulder, I screamed in shock and reached for my knife, resizing i'd left it I yelled for help, Carl had ran to get help, I looked down and found a rock, running over I shoved the biter away from Sophia, it reached for me but I kicked it down and slammed the rock into the biters head over and over again, I had blood all over my shirt, hands, arms and face but I kept hitting it, I felt an arm go around my waist and I struggled, I realized it was uncle Daryl, he shot the biter and I let out a sob when I saw Carol crying over Sophia.

I pulled against Daryl but he just handed me off to dad, who held me tighter, I sobbed and clung to his arm digging my nails in, I saw Carl was crying too, his mom held him close and she was crying, I jumped as a gunshot rang through the air and I realized that Rick had shot Sophia, Carol sobbed but nodded her thanks, my hole body shook, my friend was dead, we had just been playing tag and now she was dead, I threw up.

I threw up and it fell down my chin and down my front, it got all over Dad's arm but he just held me close, soon I didn't have anything else to throw up and I passed out.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up and saw I was back in my tent, I reached up and felt that all the blood and brains was cleaned off from me, I blushed in embarrassment to see someone had changed me into a pair of sweats and a clean tank top, but then I remembered why I needed clean clothes in the first place, Sophia was dead, I felt like I was going to hurl again so I stumbled out of the tent, I bent down putting a hand to my stomach and I puked, when I stopped I felt someone holding my hair up and rubbing my back calmly.

" The funeral is soon, if you wanted to come. "

I looked up to see it was Lori, she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the vomit from my mouth, I nodded in thanks but didn't feel like talking so I went into my tent, I yanked on my boots and then my sweater, I grabbed the large hunting knife and tucked it on my belt, tucking my sweater behind the holster I pulled my quiver on and grabbed my bow, soon it was time for the funeral, Dad kept his hand on my shoulder the hole time and I just stared as they buried Sophia, it made my chest hurt, the grave was so small.

As people slowly filed away, me, Carl and Carol were the last ones, soon I had walked away and I headed to the woods.

" Where you going? " Rick called after me in worry.

" Hunting. " Dad said for me when I didn't, I entered the woods and didn't stop, I needed a distraction and I would get food in the process.


	23. Chapter 23

When I came back I had blood on me, squirrels over my shoulder, some more on my belt and some rabbits too. I ignored everyone I passed and sat down by my tent skinning them, dad didn't try and talk to me as he sat beside me grabbing a rabbit to help.

When it was done I brought them over for Lori to cook, she tried to start up a conversation with me but I ignored her, I didn't have time for them, this wasn't the same world as before, there wasn't time to chit chat and play games, this was a time to survive, and Sophia had proved that.

Daryl patted my shoulder as I passed him but I ignored him to, I knew my family would understand more than the others so they didn't seem that bothered by my distance.

When the food was done Lori gave me a large plate of food and asked me to the give it to the Greene family, I agreed with a nod, not caring when she gave me a frown, she didn't like me not talking, who cares.

I walked into the house and into the kitchen where Patricia was making something I didn't recognize, I set the plate on the counter.

" Oh! Well, thank you Skylar. " she said, I shrugged turning away " I know you're upset about your friend, but we've all lost, and look at her mother, she's getting through life, she's not distancing herself, why are you? " she asked quietly making me stop.

" To survive. " I said " All life is anymore is survival, if you slow down, or forget for even a second, you die. " I said not turning to face her.

" Wouldn't it be helpful to heal with friends, to survive as you say, with friends and family? " she asked

I looked over at her and she looked at me sympathetically, we stood in silence for awhile just staring at eachother.

" Survival isn't easy, that's why some don't Survive. " I said and she sighed sadly " But I can see your point. " I said and she smiled gently " those will get cold if you don't eat them. " I said nodding to the meat, then I hurried out of the house before she could get anything else out of me, in my hurry out I hadn't been watching where I was going and I ran right into Jimmy.

" Whoa! " he said smiling " Where's the fire. " he joked, I smiled but it seemed forced to me and him, he patted my head once before going into the house, I paused to think, why had he been out of the house in the first place?

I sat down on the log next to Daryl, dad on his other side, Daryl passed me a plate of food and I looked down at it, I began poking at it, moving the food around, I had finally had enough and was about to stand when dad reached out and placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

" Eat " he ordered, I looked down at the food

" I don't think I can Dad " I said quietly

" try, " he grunted, I sighed and ripped off a piece of meat, chewing slowly I felt sick but I kept eating, know I would need strength for survival.

When the food was gone people started going into their tents, Rick had first watch and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I looked at my dad and he sighed nodding, I smiled and climbed onto the roof of the R.V with Rick, he smiled giving me a nod of greeting before scanning the area, I held my bow close to me, finding some comfort in it.

I stayed up all night, with all the people who kept watch, Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea and then Shane, Shane didn't seem to like that I stayed up there and looked like he wanted to throw me over the side but I just sat away from him scanning the area, on occasion I would hear him mumble angrily under his breath, a few things were about me but I heard him saw something about 'its mine, he has no right' soon I blocked out his grumbling and I kept keeping watch, I nodded to Daryl who was the first to wake from our tent, I could still hear dad's snoring and I smiled lightly, when it was Dale's turn he talked to me, he didn't seem to mind that I only listened to what he said and didn't reply and he didn't ask any questions so it worked.

" Come and eat breakfast now Sky. " Daryl said, I sighed and slung my bow over my shoulder I climbed down, I ate my food quickly and went back up with Dale, he was telling me about how one time he had been fishing and his friend had fallen out now and although it wasn't the most funniest thing to hear, I liked the way he told stories.

"-So he spent weeks getting all those leeches off. " he said and I giggled.

" That must have been real uncomfortable. " I said smiling, he chuckled nodding.

" He complained days after he got them all off, I tell you he would not stop talking about them. " he said " told me where he found them, and some of them are places I did not need to hear about. " he said and I laughed and he smiled laughing with me.

DARYL POV

" It's nice to hear her laugh again. " Merle grunted as he sat down beside me and I nodded in agreement, I handed him a plate of food and he nodded his thanks, Sky looked over and saved to us with a smile and Merle smiled back.

" Hey Dad! Finally Awake I see. " she said walking over and I chuckled

" You know me, early riser and all. " Merle said

" Its like in the middle of the afternoon, " Carl said and I laughed along with Skylar.

" Very funny kid, just know I know how to gut and skin animals, humans aren't that different. " Merle said and I chuckled at Carl's shocked face, he looked hesitant now.

" Man, you'd be too pussy to do that to a human. " I said and Merle rolled his eyes shoving my shoulder with his.

" Hey Skylar, do you want to go hang out. " Carl asked nervously, I narrowed my eyes seeing he was blushing.

" You got some kind of crush on my little girl? " Merle asked and I smothered my laughs into my fist as Carl turned bright red.

" DAD! " Skylar whined blushing too.

" Oh! Well excuse me, look's like you both like eachother, " Merle said in amusement.

" Ugh, let's go Carl. " Skylar said pulling Carl away, me and Merle laughed and I realized so was the camp, well not Shane, they had heard the hole thing.

" What crawled up his ass and died? " Merle muttered nodding to Shane, I shrugged, I didn't really care what was wrong with Shane but I could guess, seeing as how he glared at Rick whenever he go close to Lori or Carl, he had a gleam in his eye that I did not like.

SKYLAR POV

" Hey, do you want to ask Hershel if we can ride a horse? " Carl asked and I smiled nodding, we raced to the house and walked in, we found Hershel sitting in the living room reading the bible.

" Excuse me Hershel? " I asked and he looked up " Me and Carl were wondering if you would let us ride the horses? " I asked, he glanced at us both and then he nodded

" Why don't you go ask Maggie, tell her I said it was fine, but she'll watch you. " he said " She should be in her room" he said

" Thanks " Me and Carl called as we hurried up the stairs


	24. Chapter 24

Maggie smiled as she watched me and Carl ride the horse, its name was Abu. I sat in front of Carl and he held the reigns and I smiled as we rode, Maggie talked to Carl telling him how to lead Abu around.

When Abu began to get tired Maggie helped us down,

" I can bring him to the stables for you. "I said,she looked hesitant but let me.

I led Abu into the stables I closed his gate and made sure he had food, I sighed and leaned against the wall opposite him watching his tail flick back and forth, I stepped forward grabbing a nearby brush and stepped into his space, brushing him down, I smiled as he nudged me with his long nose, I looked in his brown eyes and paused hearing someone yell my name, I smiled at Abu once more before walking out of the stables to see Daryl walking over, I ran over to him and he crouched down in front of me.

" So, how was the ride? "he asked

" It was great! I love horses "I said grinning

" I think she just rode the horse so she could be close to the grimes kid. "Dad said walking up making Daryl laugh and I shoved him back, since he had been crouching and I took him by surprise he fell back on his butt.

Dad laughed harder and this time I joined in, Daryl looked so shocked it was almost cartoonish.

" oh you're in for it now " Daryl growled playfully, I squealed in shock as he threw me over his shoulder standing up, I squirmed laughing until my sides hurt as he tickled me.

" Mercy! Mercy! " I finally gasped out and he chuckled setting me on my feet, I grabbed my knees taking deep breaths, the large grin never slipping.

Later Hershel had decided to move us all into the barn, he thought that we should have some kind of structure to keep us warm, we all picked areas of the barn, still using our tents for privacy, like rooms, we kept the cars where they were, we would still be using the R.V for watchout.

We made a fire outside the barn and we ate some squirrel uncle Daryl had gotten.

" Can you pass the salt? " Glenn asked, I smiled and grabbed it from beside my log and passed it to him, he nodded his thanks and I took a bite out of my food, Carl nudged me and I turned to look at him and I let out a giggle at his goofy face, he's grabbed the squirrel eyes from where they'd been tossed aside and held them up to his own while he stuck his tongue out. He dropped the eyes smiling, he seemed glad about something, maybe because I laughed.

I saw my dad looking at Carl with narrowed eyes, I looked at him in confusion and I saw Lori watching both of us with a smile that meant something, I rolled my eyes, adults.

I grabbed my glass of lemonade that Beth had made and brought out for us, I took a sip and smiled at the taste, even if it wasn't cold, lemonade was one of my favorite drinks, and Beth made it really good.

" Hey, after dinner want to go play tag? " Carl asked and I looked over at him about to answer.

" Not in the dark. " dad said not looking up from his food.

" Why? You've let me play in the dark before " I said

" That was before you played a game and a girl got killed, not in the dark. " dad said roughly, my chest tightened and I clenched my jaw painfully, those words hit me like a thousand shards stabbing into my skin, plunging in my heart.

" Merle. " Daryl said and dad finally looked up at me, I knew he could see the hurt on my face clear as day.

I stood up and went straight into the barn, I kicked something out of my way and went to my tent, I grabbed my sleeping bag and pillow and I climbed up the ladder so I could lay my sleeping bag out on the top area of the barn, I set my pillow down and went back to the tent to grab my quiver and crossbow, I set those by the feet of my sleeping bag, kicked my shoes off, setting them beside me and I slid into my sleeping bag, rolling over to face the wall, I slowly fell asleep with tears falling down my cheeks.

MERLE POV

" Idiot. " Daryl muttered angrily when Skylar was out of view.

" What the hell did I do. " I asked, I could see the damn Grimes kid glaring at me angrily

" She blames herself. " a quiet voice said, we all looked over at Carol, she looked sadly where Skylar had sat only moments ago. " She was with Sophia when it happened, she blames herself. " She said

" Yeah, and you just made her feel worse. " Carl snapped and I looked over at him

" Carl! " Lori said and I stood up

" Look kid, I don't care if you have a little crush on my daughter, but you ain't helping yourself by mouthing off to me. " I said pointing a finger at him and he blushed bright red.

" I don't have a crush on Skylar. " he said, everyone could hear the lie in his voice, many of them chuckled at him, some just smirked knowingly. " Shut up. " he grumbled.

I finished my food and filed into the barn with everyone else, I looked in the tent but Skylar wasn't there, at first I felt panicked but then when I stepped out looking around I saw her on the top area of the barn, I sighed and ran a hand against my head before going back in the tent and laying in my own sleeping bag, I didn't sleep much that night.

SKYLAR POV

I woke up to someone nudging me awake, I blinked in confusion and then smiled up at Carl who stared down at me looking worried

" What are you doing up here? " I asked

" I got you some breakfast, Maggie made it today. " he said

" oooh, I love her cooking. " I said sitting up, he handed me a plate of bacon, eggs and toast with grape jelly, I picked up the fork and took a bite, glancing at him I said.

" Ain't you gonna eat? "

" I already did. " he said and sat down beside me leaning against the wall, I shrugged and ate my food, when it was gone I slipped my boots on and hung my legs over the ledge, swinging my feet back and forth, he did the same, I saw that no one else seemed to be out of the tents yet, but I couldn't tell if they were in the tent, or just out of the barn.

" You the first one up? Besides Maggie? " I asked

" Nah, the hole Greene family is up, so's Glenn, Shane and your uncle. " He said and I nodded " You know it wasn't your fault right? " he asked

" What? " I asked but had a feeling I already knew.

" Sophia, it was just a really horrible accident. " he said

" I understand that, but I was with her, I could have done...something. " I said.

" there was nothing you could do, it wasn't your fault. " he repeated, I looked at him and he just looked back, never breaking eye contact, I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek, we both blushed.

We looked away from each other then, and I smiled when I saw him smile too.

" Hey, Lovebirds, get down here and help me with something! " Daryl called and we looked down to see him smirking up at him

" shut up Uncle Daryl. " I said throwing some hay at him, he chuckled and gestured for us to followed him, I pulled my quiver on and grabbed my bow before me and Carl followed Daryl out of the barn.


	25. Chapter 25

Uncle Daryl just lead us into the middle of the field before he turned to us.

" What are we doing? " I asked and he sighed.

" I want to make a proposition. " Daryl said

"What kind? " Carl said suspiciously.

" If you two can flirt and tease each other all day, act all lovey dovey, I will give you the bag of candy I found from the last run. " Daryl said and me and Carl grinned.

" We can do that. " We said in usion.

" Wait, what kind of candy? " Carl asked

" Variety of Reese's, M&M's and Kit-Kat's. " He said and I sighed in happiness, Reese's are my favorite.

" Why are we doing this? " Carl asked.

" To get back at Merle, and to win a bet for me. " Daryl said with a shrug

" Deal. "I said and shook his hand, Carl did the same.

" Now, hole hands and walk into camp, Carl whisper to her when one of your parents are looking. " Daryl said, we nodded and he walked off, I blushed a little bit when Carl grabbed my hand but I just leaned closer to him and we walked into the camp by the barn, I saw my dad and squeezed Carl's hand a little as a signal and he leaned in close whispering in my ear.

" This is so going to be worth it. " he said, I giggled smiling and nodded and he quickly kissed my cheek smiling back at me when I glanced back at my dad his mouth was hanging open and he looked so shocked.

"Oh Hell no! "he suddenly said and stood, I saw Rick staring in shock.

" I thought we only had to deal with this when they were older. " I heard dad grumble to Rick and I smiled at Carl, he smiled back and pecked me on the lips, my eyes widened and he blushed but when I smiled again he smiled back.

" Excuse me. " Dad growled standing in front of us, trying to look intimidating, he didn't shake me a bit, Carl on the other hand looked a little nervous.

" Oh good morning Sir. " Carl said and I squeezed his hand reassuringly

" Morning Daddy. "I said sweetly

" You want to separate a bit? " Dad asked, sounded more like an order then a question.

" Nope. "I said popping the 'p'

Dad narrowed his eyes at me and I just smiled up at him, he turned his eyes on Carl smirking when Carl gulped a bit.

" Well, me and Carl are going to go thank Maggie for breakfast so bye daddy. "I said

" Now just wait a mom-" but Rick cut him off.

" That seem's like a good idea kids, go on. " he said, I smiled and me and Carl walked away hand in hand.

Hey Guys, Please Please review it would really help me, hope you're liking it so far. Bye. :)


	26. Chapter 26

When me and Carl were out of sight from the others we started laughing quietly, still holding hands.

" That was awesome, did you see the look on their faces!" Carl said

" My dad looked like his head was going to explode! " I said giggling

" And what are you two up to? " someone asked and we looked up to see Hershel, letting go of each other's hands we stepped away from each other a little bit.

" Morning Sir. " I said blushing, " We were playing a prank on our parents, my uncle is giving us candy to. " I said and he chuckled a little.

" Try not to tease your family's too much. " Hershel said and we nodded

" Have you seen Maggie? We wanted to thank her for breakfast this morning. " Carl said

" she's in the dinning room. " Hershel said and we smiled and walked to the dinning room, she was there eating some food while reading a book.

" Hey you two. " Maggie had spotted us and smiled

" Morning Maggie, wanted to thank you for the breakfast, I love your cooking. " I said and she smiled

" No problem. " she said

" Maggie, i'm going out to feed the horses. " Hershel said

" Oh can I come? " I asked and he hesitated looking at me but he nodded, I grinned and waved my goodbye to Carl and Maggie before I hurried after Hershel.

" Thank's for letting me come, I love horses, Abu is so sweet. " I said

" That was my wife's horse. " He said sadly

" she had good taste. " I said quietly and he smiled at me patting my head

I helped him clean out the stables, feed and brush the horses, and then I helped milk the cow's and collect the eggs from the chicken's.

I was exhausted by the end and I walked into the camp and collapsed into a chair, Dad smirked over at me from where he was plucking feathers off an owl.

" Farm work is harder. " I said and he chuckled passing me a bottle of water before going back to the owl. I smiled at him taking a big drink of the water and leaned back in the chair.

" So, you and the Grimes kid? " He asked

" His name is Carl dad. " I said and he glanced at me " And so what if I am. " I said crossing my arms over my chest

" I don't like it, want you to keep your distance from him. " he said

" nope. " I said and he looked over at me

" Whatcha say? " He asked

" Nope, dad were kids, it ain't like we'll be doing anything bad, besides its my business not yours. " I said and he narrowed his eyes

" your my business " he said but I just smiled at him, taking a drink of water I walked over to Lori and Carol helping them hang some clothes.


	27. Chapter 27

It was dark out, everyone asleep, I was back in the tent with Dad and Daryl, I sighed and rolled over to look up at the 'ceiling' of the tent.

" Can't sleep? " dad asked quietly and I shrugged nodding

" I should be exhausted, I worked all day. I just...can't. " I said and I glanced over at him as he ran his hand down his face with a sigh.

" Why don't you go for a walk, stay in the barn though. " He said, I hesitated but nodded, pulling on my boots and grabbing the nearest sweatshirt, I slipped out of the tent, I zipped up the coat and I made sure I had my knife on my belt, walking around I passed some of the others tent's, when I passed by Carol's she poked her head out looking worried.

" Sorry, did I wake you up? " I asked but she smiled shaking her head.

" Can't sleep either? " she asked and I nodded, she gestured me in and I did, I sat across from her and she smiled " Tell me what's on your mind. " she said and I blushed

" It's nothing. " I said and she smiled

" it isn't nothing if it's keeping you up sweetheart. " she said

" Its, Carl. " I said

" ah, I wondered if it was boy trouble, go on tell me. " she said and I shifted uncomfortably.

" Well, he's cute and..I like him, but I don't know if I like him like him, and dad doesn't like it and..." I paused and shrugged " And what if Carl doesn't like me. " I said and she smiled

" I don't think you have to worry about the last part. And your father will have to get over it, you're growing up Skylar, he's going to have to realize that. " she said

" But, Dixon's always stick together. I don't want him to think i'm leaving him. " I said and looked down at my hands as I twisted them together.

" Then tell him just that, tell him even if your starting to like boys, he's your favorite one out of all of them. " she said " Your dad may not show it, but that will make him really happy. " she said and I smiled a little. " Now, off to bed. " she said and I smiled hugging her, when I got back to my tent dad was already asleep, snoring.

I kicked my shoes off and set my knife under my pillow, pulling the sweatshirt off I realized it was one of dads, I smiled a little and moved my sleeping bag closer to his before slipping inside and laying down, slowly I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling a little tired but I just got changed into some cleaner clothes and I headed outside, I almost ran into Shane but I managed to move out of the way quick enough. That didn't stop him from getting angry though.

He grabbed my arm tightly pulling me closer to him.

" You need to watch where your going girl. " he growled and I stared up at him in shock " I am sick and tired of you prancing around here like you think you own the world! You need to learn your-" He kept rambling and I kept struggling, the others hadn't noticed yet.

" Let me go! " I said and cried out in pain as he shoved me against the barn wall, everyone looked over then and stared in shock, dad jumped to his feet with the look of fury on his face but before anyone could move Carl had hit Shane over the head with a shovel, knocking him unconscious, it was silent for a few moments and dad was in front of me then.

" You alright? " he asked and I nodded.

" Thanks Carl. " I said quietly and he blushed nodding.

" Carl! " Lori said in shock and we looked over " You did not have to hit him. " she scolded.

" He was hurting her! " Carl said back

" Good work kid, damn good. " Dad muttered to Carl and Carl smiled at my dad.

" thank you sir. " he said

" no sir crap. " dad said and I smiled a little

" I'm sorry about Shane Skylar, he's probably really tired. " Rick said as him and Glenn lifted him up, I nodded a little but was still nervous, they took Shane into the barn.

" Let me see. " dad said and he lifted my sleeves up, glaring.

On my upper arms dark bruises were forming from where he had held me.

" I'm alright. " I said quietly when I saw anger flash in dad's eyes.

" I should ring his damn neck. " dad growled.

" No! Carl handled it. " I said and Carl smiled a little at me

" Don't go near him again, if he comes near you, just walk away. And next time stab him if he attacks you. " he said standing up, he sighed and glanced at Carl who looked nervous now.

" You should probably keep your distance from him too, he won't be too forgiving about that blow. " he said, Carl nodded and dad walked back over to his chair grabbing his food and eating.

" Thanks Carl, i'm sorry you had to do that though, I know you like Shane. " I said

" Don't be sorry, he deserved it. " Carl said smiling slightly and I smiled with him.

Later that day Shane had woken back up and with his headache so bad he was still in his tent, but you could hear him cursing me the hole time he was in there, you had to pass the tent though, I think the only thing keeping him quiet was because of the headache he was suffering from, he didn't seem to know that it had been Carl to knock him out, and I was glad. He didn't need to hurt Carl too.

I was walking along the wooden fences, balancing as Beth walked beside me on the ground with me.

" So, are you sure you're okay? " she asked

" I'm fine, Shane may have bruised me but he's not that tough. " I said and she smiled at me but still looked worried. " I promise, i'm okay, your dad even checked on me. Even though it wasn't necessary. " I said

" When Shane hit you against the barn, you could have had a concussion, daddy was just checking. " she said and I smiled and shrugged

" Yeah, okay fine, it hurt a little but I don't have a concussion, i'm perfectly normal. " I said

" I wouldn't go that far. " Daryl said walking up with his bow over his shoulder like me.

Beth laughed and I stuck my tongue out at them.

" Meanie. " I said and clutched my heart. " That really hurt. " I said and he chuckled shaking his head.

" Your dad wants you, need's to talk to you. " Daryl said, I held my arms out and he sighed holding out his, I jumped into his arms and he caught me easily setting me on my feet and I smiled, waving to them I hurried off to find dad.


	28. Chapter 28

Dad turned out to be with the horses, petting nelly's long nose.

" Daryl said you were looking for me. " I said sitting on an upside down bucket.

" Yeah, me and your uncle are going hunting. " he said

" Cool, i'll come with. " I said

" nope, your staying here. ' he said

" Dad, come on " I said but he shook his head

" Just stay here little bug, please. " he said, I studied him for awhile before I nodded, he pat my head and walked out, I stood up and kicked the bucket in anger.

" what did the bucket do to you? " someone asked and I looked over to see it was Carl

" It tried to trip me. " I joked, he shook his head smirking.

" No really though, whats up? " he asked and I glanced over at him.

" Its just some stupid thing, dad won't let me go hunting with him. " I said with a shrug.

" Well, then you can come with me. " he said

" Where? " I asked

" A surprise. " He said and he laughed when I rolled my eyes. " Oh come on, live a little. You don't have to know everything. " he said walking off, glancing over his shoulder with a smirk.

" Brat. " I muttered as I began following him, smiling. Already forgetting that my family was going hunting leaving me behind.

-BREAK-

I laughed at Carl as we ran through the woods, he glanced back at me grinning, we had snuck off from camp, dad and Daryl already long gone so I didn't have to worry about anyone tracking us down anytime soon.

" Hurry up slow poke. " Carl called over his shoulder and I pushed my legs to go faster so I was right beside him. He smirked at me before he made a sharp right.

" What are you doing! " I called as I followed him, suddenly we came into view of a small lake, I grinned in awe. " How'd you find this? "

" Beth told me about it. " Carl said and he glanced over at him before I set my stuff on the ground, kicking off my shoes. " What are you doing? " he asked

" Going swimming, you can't bring me here and not expect this outcome. " I said smirking, I ran into the water and when I hit the deeper end I dived under the water, I swam back to the top just as Carl jumped in beside me.

We swam for awhile, but we knew we had to get back to the farm soon, or we'd be in worse trouble. So that's what we did, only problem is Carl was getting us lost.

" Just let me track the way back. " I said, for the twelfth time.

" No! I can find our way back. " he insisted.

" Your lost. " I said and he glared over at me.

" I don't need some girl telling me what to do, I can get us back myself. " he said

" You obviously need help! And you don't need some girl? God you guy's are all idiots, I don't need someone else thinking I'm weak because I'm a girl. " I said " It's look's like I can take care of myself much better then you, guess this girl is just stronger and smarter then you. " I snapped.

" To bad you can't take care of other people! " Carl yelled and I gasped in shock, knowing who he was referring to.

" Take that back! " I yelled dropping my bow and stepping forward shoving him.

He shoved me back and I yelped in shock as we both fell to the ground, my bow was knocked away as we began rolling around in the dirt hitting at eachother.

" Well, what do we have here?"

Me and Carl both gasped in shock looking up, who the hell?

DARYL POV

I glanced over at Merle seeing him see him scowling at the ground as we walked.

" Your supposed to be the damn look out, while I hunt. " I said and he glared at me.

" If your job is to hunt, then do it little brother. " he grumbled.

" What crawled up your ass and died? " I asked stopping.

" Shut up and find our damn dinner. " he said and I smirked at him as I kept walking.

" Your regretting not letting Sky hunting with us. " I said as I shot a squirrel.

Pulling my arrow out of the tree an tucking the furry animal in my belt I glanced over to see Merle scowling, this time at me.

" Think your so damn smart boy? " he snapped shoving past me, I chuckled at him, We'd been out here awhile and I could see we were getting close to the farm, but then a scream broke through our silence and we both looked up in shock, and fear.

" Skylar! " We both yelled running towards the yell, what could have happened now?

Hey guys, its the writer talking to you, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I am back, and will hopefully be able to add a lot more chapters, send in reviews about what you like, and if you have any ideas, tell me what you think, hope your liking it so far.


End file.
